La luz pérdida
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Luke sabía que no sería el mismo desde que la perdió...a ella. Este fic participa del reto temático de Septiembre "Luke Castellan" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Septiembre "Luke Castellan" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz pérdida

Luke había tenido una vida pésima; eso suele ser algo general para los semidioses, sin embargo eso no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Su madre era una loca desquiciada que un segundo era amable y al otro gritaba como posesa con ojos de un verde espeluznante-le asombraba que nadie hubiera llamado al manicomio, o que pudiera inscribirle otro año en la escuela-nunca había tenido amigos verdaderos porque no podían entender lo horrible que era ser mestizo, y no había visto jamás a su padre y estaba seguro que no le interesaba. Lo único que había hecho feliz su vida había sido…ella.

Si, ella; quizás algunos les parezca desconcertante como un adolescente hormonado realmente pueda ser que lo mejor que le haya pasado en la vida era conocer a una chica, quizás a otros les pareciera la típica tontería de enamorado que se pasaba en una o dos semanas. Sepan de una vez que podía jurar por el estigio sin miedo alguno, que ese no era su caso.

Incluso de haber tenido una vida decente, dudaba que eso pudiera hacer más pequeño la importancia que tuvo la llegada de Thalia a su vida. Ella fue la primera persona que realmente le entendía, alguien en quien confiar-tanto en las batallas como en las conversaciones-.

Puede que no fuera la chica típica de las películas de adolescentes-por no decir que ni por asomo, tratándose de una chica de ropa negra, y con una mirada que te hacía apartarse para dejarla pasar en la calle-y quizás por eso le había gustado en primer lugar: era una chica fuerte, a tal punto que perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces le salvo la vida; era divertida, incluso con su mirada fría era capaz de ser bastante graciosa, logrando añadir algo de humor a su amargada vida; era cálida, con sus ojos azul eléctrico mirándole y una sonrisa de ella, sabía que era capaz de lanzarse a sí mismo a la boca de un dragón de ser necesario.

Antes de ella era un chico desconfiado, viviendo como podía en soledad tratando de sobrevivir a los monstruos y a todo lo que la vida le lanzaba; gracias a ella aprendió a pensar en positivo aun en una mala situación, entendió lo que era ser leal a alguien-antes de ella, dudaba que fuera a arriesgar su vida por alguien, y quizás no lo hubiera hecho si ella no llegaba a hacerlo antes por él-, vio la valentía en sus ojos junto con su determinación que lograba hacer resurgir sus fuerzas; y cuando ella estaba feliz, que reía como si no fueran semidioses y solo se tuvieran el uno al otro, sabía que tenía algo por lo cual luchar, algo tan valioso que no cambiaría ni por una vida mortal: Thalia; había algo dentro de ella que quería resguardar sin importar nada, incluso si ella era capaz de gritarle enojada o que una vez casi le mata por un rayo, dudaba que alguna vez hiciera algo que lograra que la quisiera menos de lo que lo hacía.

En dos años, esa chica se había vuelto lo más importante en su vida; con la llegada de Annabeth sintió que por fin tenía algo que nunca antes había tenido: una familia, gente por la que de verdad valía la pena sacrificarse.

Thalia probablemente lo había entendido así, él nunca tuvo el valor de revelarle sus sentimientos, y hasta ese día se preguntaba si de no haber pasado esa fatídica noche, hubieran podido hacer algo.

Se retorció los cabellos; se encontraba solo en la cabaña de Hermes, se había saltado la fogata excusándose con que se sentía mal, y ciertamente así era, porque como tantas noches en vela, los recuerdos y los sentimientos lo asediaban, y entonces necesitaba estar solo cuando su máscara sonriente caía; odiaría que alguien viera cuan destruido estaba realmente.

Porque aun con los años que habían pasado, él se sentía miserable como esa noche. No debió permitir que Thalia luchara contra los monstruos, eran demasiados incluso para una hija de Zeus; "_Ha vivido hasta ahora, podrá con esto_" se decía desesperado, cargando con el cuerpo de la sollozante Annabeth, quería creer que esa chica fuerte de la que se había enamorado podría con ello, ¡Vencieron a unos leucrotas que no podían morir por ningún metal! ¿Por qué no habría de poder con esto?

Habían evitado a la muerte tantas veces, para que al final la suerte semidiós por fin los alcanzara, alcanzó a Thalia.

Aun recordaba nítidamente como grito cuando un monstruo la arrojo hasta la colina, su cuerpo resonando en la tierra mojada por el impacto. Había quedado mirándolos a ellos, respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba demasiado lejos para que pudieran hacer algo; en sus últimos instantes su ojos azules buscaron los suyos, vio sus ojos impregnados de lágrimas, tenía miedo, y creyó leer en sus labios algo parecido a -_Lo siento_-y luego exhalo su último aliento, y la chispa en sus ojos desapareció para siempre.

Recordaba haber dicho su nombre, más no lo podía oír, no lograba oír los gimoteos de Annabeth o los balidos histéricos de Grover. Solo recordaba sentir un gran dolor de su pecho, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón directamente y este aun siguiera latiendo, solo para repartir dolor dentro de sí mismo.

Lo siguiente que paso fue confuso; donde estaba Thalia un pino apareció, los monstruos no pudieron cruzar, un centauro que les daba la bienvenida, y una cama donde podría descansar, una que no sirvió porque no durmió en toda la noche.

No lloró, nunca pudo hacerlo; no hablaba con nadie, menos con sus amigos-sabría que sacarían el tema, y simplemente no podía soportarlo-cualquiera que trataba de hablarle de ello o simplemente le decía su nombre terminaba con él gritándole que se apartara de su camino y no tardaba en irse. Se negaba a aceptarlo, por más que veía el árbol fingía que era como cualquier otro, fingía que era una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento ella le zarandearía y le diría que ni el chillido de una dracanae podría despertarlo.

No podía con ello, era demasiado doloroso; Thalia, aquella chica que había logrado darle los días más felices de su corta vida, la que le mangoneaba como si fuera cualquier cosa y le manipulaba con tanta facilidad, estaba _muerta._ Nunca más vería su sonrisa burlona, sus movimientos sigilosos pero letales, sus ojos cálidos sabiendo lo importante que era él para ella-aunque sin llegar a saber hasta qué punto-; se había ido, la había perdido para siempre.

Y no podía evitar pensar, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los mestizos, de todas las personas, era ella quién debía marcharse? No era justo, ella no eligió ser la hija de Zeus, no eligió tener una madre tan borracha que apenas recordara que tenía una hija, no eligió que en vez de poder salir con sus amigos o estudiar en el colegio, tuviera que preocuparse porque la comieran viva. Y aun así, ella era capaz de ser feliz, era capaz de animarle y hacerle pensar que ser semidiós no era lo peor del mundo; era capaz de hacer que tuviera ganas de vivir.

Era su culpa, ¿Por qué dejo que ella los escudara? Obviamente eran demasiados, de haberse quedado a su lado quizás hubieran sobrevivido, o si hubiera hecho que corriera, o di inmortales, si hubiera tomado su lugar y hubiera muerto; pudo haber hecho decenas de cosas, pero no las hizo, eligió correr como un cobarde y dejarle todo a la valiente y leal Thalia; dejo que una chica grandiosa con una vida del asco muriera sin ser capaz de tener una vida digna de quién era ella, de lo que se merecía.

"_No es tu culpa, es cosa de los dioses_" gruño para sí, mientras el recuerdo de esa voz venía a su mente. No sabía quién podría ser, o si no sería posible que al fin hubiera enloquecido y que gracias a su propia culpa, soñara con una escapatoria. Era una voz, poderosa y antigua, no sabía de dónde provenía, pero siempre decía lo mismo: "_Véngate de los dioses, haz que paguen_" antes de la noche anterior, nunca había venido con nada realmente convincente; que si los dioses eran unos bastardos que tenían hijos que no escuchaban, que si no sabían cómo gobernar; más de lo mismo de lo que siempre se había quejado, tenía razón, no obstante era muy peligroso, ella no murió para que desaprovechara su vida.

Solo anoche, fue que le dio un argumento que si le había llamado la atención "_Ellos se la llevaron, te quitaron a la única persona que haz amado realmente en tu vida; véngate de ellos, venga a Thalia_" él por años se había culpado por su muerte, nunca se le paso por la cabeza que realmente no fuera su culpa, sin embargo tenía sentido: Zeus todopoderoso la convirtió en pino, mas al tener tanto poder, ¿No podía enviar más rayos y matarlos? ¿O hacer que se largaran por orden divina? Podrían haber hecho muchas cosas, ninguna sucedió, y era su culpa.

Quizás una parte dentro de él sabía que no era cierto, que solo buscaba una salida desesperada a esos sentimientos que le carcomían; pero ya era tarde, él dolor de su pérdida le había consumido por demasiado tiempo, si había algo que le quitara esa melancolía, incluso si era la ira; la tomaría.

Se acostó en su cama, ignorando las canciones cursis de campamento que oía aun si estaban a mediados de diciembre. "_Cuéntame que tienes en mente_" pensó mientras sucumbía al sueño, y escuchaba acerca del solsticio de invierno al que acudiría en unos días y de lo que haría.

"_Yo soy Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes; me vengare de los dioses por la luz en mi vida que ellos me arrebataron, por Thalia_" Algo se rompió con la pérdida de la hija de Zeus, algo que ni con su regreso podría arreglar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dioses, cristo, Buda, Bob esponja, el que me escuche; me sorprende como alguien no me esa quemando viva por esto.

No, no creo que saliera mal-de hecho, me siento más cómoda con esto que con otros escritos-claro, si le quitamos la bilis que tengo en la garganta y las ganas de darme contra el escritorio hasta que se me ocurra en que rayos pensaba para hacer esto.

¿Honestamente? No pensaba participar en el reto, odio a Luke, lo detesto, si por mi fuera, lo amarro con todo y moño, lo llevo al tártaro y lo arrojo al caos mismo, para que este el resto de su miserable existencia cayendo eternamente en la locura. Si, así de odio le tengo.

No obstante, como tenía ganas de leer algo de PJ y actualmente no tengo siempre internet, decidí leer una escena que no leí mucho y que involucraba a mi ángel Thalia, y así ocurrió esto. De ser sincera, por mi pondría a Thalia con cualquier chica, incluso Percy, antes que con Luke; ¿por qué? Porque ese imbécil no tiene derecho si de besar el suelo por dónde camina mi diosa Thalia-como verán, la amo demasiado-; por lo cual aun con mi enloquecida cabeza, dudo escribir algo donde ella lo quiera; no obstante en "Diario de un semidiós" se nota que tiene buen gusto, ya que obviamente le gusta Thalia.

Suficiente, ya corto el rollo; ojala les gustara más de lo que me gusta Luke-lo que no debe ser tan difícil dado que yo lo odio-nos vemos,

Lira.


End file.
